


Time Management

by amuk



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: 31_days, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is too much time now and she doesn’t know how to fill it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Management

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of the ‘Heaven’s Feel’ route, or at least, based off of what Wiki says about that route.
> 
> Prompt: 18. We only dream of impossible things

She doesn’t know what to do with her hands anymore or with herself, for that matter. She no longer has to wake up early to prepare breakfast or arrive home late after dinner—Shiro’s no longer around to cook for.

 

For the first few weeks, she wakes up early, almost climbing out of bed because if she doesn’t, he’ll forget to eat or even go to school. Ilya would starve and Fuji would cry and—

 

No one needs it anymore. There’s only herself now and this empty portion of time.

 

Sakura makes up for it by adding to her chores. His house needs to be cleaned every now and then and his tools need to be maintained. He’d be horribly disappointed if he came back to rusted tools.

 

It still isn’t enough to fill the gaps. So she finds more things to do. There are clubs after school and study sessions and before she knows it she knows how to play badminton and her grades have shot up. A group of girls start to take her out on Sundays, to amusement parks and restaurants and streets that lead to nowhere.

 

Before she knows it, two years have passed. Three. Ten. Twenty-five. Rin visits every now and then and Fuji appears late at night for a meal because she’s too drunk to cook and Sakura manages.

 

If anyone asks, she gives a smile. “He’ll be back.”

 

He promised, after all.


End file.
